This invention generally relates to a structural fluid handling duct formed of a metal substrate, reinforced by a blow-molded member. More specifically, this invention relates to a structural fluid handling duct made of a metal coupled to a plastic blow-molded portion.
Today""s automotive design seeks new methods of manufacturing lighter components having increased structural rigidity. Such lightweight components find use in automotive components such as vehicle seats, cross bar, support brackets, etc. It is also desirable to reduce the number of components in vehicles such that one component performs more than one function. With regard to vehicle cross car beams, much effort has previously focused on utilizing the structural integrity of the outboard register ducts to support the substrate. These previous designs typically required significant reinforcement with an additional steering column support bracket.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a structural fluid handling duct is formed of a substrate, reinforced by a blow-molded member. In order to retain the blow molded member to the substrate, the substrate is provided with an aperture. A portion of the blow-molded member extends into the aperture to form a retention member such that the substrate is mechanically bonded to the blow-molded member.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the aperture of the substrate is formed such that it defines an inner dimension and an outer dimension; the inner dimension being less than the outer dimension.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the aperture on the substrate can be formed by either mechanically deforming those portions of the substrate defining the aperture or by molding the portions of the substrate defining the aperture to the desired configuration.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the fluid handling duct includes a passageway to allow other vehicle components to pass through the air handling duct.
Further features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to one ordinary skilled in the art from the following discussion and the accompanying drawings.